Mobile Suit Gundam F90
Gundam F90 is a 1990 prequel Manga to the movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91 directed by Yoshiyuki Tomino. Zeon remnants steal a prototype Gundam, and a Federation team chases them to Mars to retrieve the unit. This manga would set the stage for some of the important events that would happen in Gundam F91 as well as provide some important details for the world of the latter half of the Universal century. While the Mobile Suit Gundam F90 manga has not been officially licensed or translated, it is available through fan translations on Zeonic Translations. Synopsis Gundam F90 begins with the Jupiter Energy Fleet Supply Ship Kobayashi Maru returning from Jupiter to the Earth Sphere. The ships operator soon detects an abnormal spread of Minovsky Particles in the area. Immedietly soon after the Kobayashi Maru is sunk by an unknown enemy and flash forwards three days to a test piloting of the new Gundam F90 mobile suit. During testing of the F90, One of several people abord the Admiral Tianem (Named after the famous Earth Federation general who led the final assault on Zeon in the One Year War in Operation Star One) a Clop class ship, which the F90 is attached to, Lieutenant Rosch, the man in charge of the test team, comments that he is impressed with the SNRI’s (Strategic Naval Research Institute, the group that designed the Formula series of Mobile Suits) idea of scaling down mobile suits to enhance performance while minimizing target space and getting rid of useless armor that would not protect the unit in the age of beam weaponry. He is also impressed that the Formula series is still highly maneuverable despite the smaller size and reduced number of thrusters. An engineer says that SNRI hopes to return mobile suits to their original purpose of construction and to eliminate the use of them as weapons of war. List of Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *F70 Cannon Gundam *Geara Doga Kai Sid Amber Type *F90 Gundam Formula 90 *F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type *F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type *F90E Gundam F90 Reconnaissance Type *F90H Gundam F90 Hover Type *F90II Gundam F90II *F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type *F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type *F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type *F90S Gundam F90 Support Type *RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type *RGM-89ST-2 ST-Gun Vehicles and Support Units *Irish-class battleship *Jupitris class (Kobayashi Maru) *Ra Cailum class (refit) (Admiral Tianem) Mars Zeon (Oldsmobile Army) Mobie Weapons *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-07B Gouf *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *OMAX-01 Grand Zam *OMAX-03RF RF Adzam *OMS-06RF RF Zaku *OMS-07RF RF Gouf *OMS-15RF RF Gyan *OMS-09DRF RF Desert Dom *OMS-09RF RF Rick Dom *OMS-14RF RF Gelgoog **OMS-14SRF RF Gelgoog Charles Rochester Type *OMS-90R Gundam Formula 90 *OMSM-07RF RF Z'Gok Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai Kai Gallery File:Gundamf90.jpg Trivia *Mobile Suit Gundam F90 holds the distinction of being one of the few Gundam manga that is featured in the Super Robot Wars series of video games. Mobile Suit Gundam F90 is featured in the video game Super Robot Wars Alpha. External Links *F90 on MAHQ *F90 on Zeonic Translations